


Give Your All to Me

by purpleshell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleshell/pseuds/purpleshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing and Minseok play a game, and Lu Han decides to play along. </p>
<p>(reposted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your All to Me

“There’s a new guy at the club. He joined a couple of months ago.”

“How convenient. What’s he like?”

“He’s very pretty.”                    

~

_It’s Yixing who proposes it and Minseok, absolutely infatuated and not thinking straight, agrees._

~

“Lu Han” is what he says.

“Pretty boy” is what Minseok calls him.

~

_The first one is always the best._

~

Insufferable _._

Lu Han’s not pretty, but insufferable.

He’d leave coffee stains on the table and then accidently lean his bony elbows right in them. He would bite his nails till they bled, then run them through the blonde mess on his head like it was nothing. Black circles under his eyes he explained as an effect of spending so much time in the darkroom. With a pretty nose to distract from his scarred lip, Lu Han looked like he came out of Minseok’s worst dream.

~

_Kyungsoo - quick with his actions, precise with his lips, makes Minseok and Yixing feel like they’re on top of the world – sets high standards for anyone who’d want to approach Yixing, especially touch him in places only Minseok was sometimes allowed._

~

“So, what do you think?”

The water stops running and Minseok walks in the bedroom only clad in a white towel around his waist. Their bedroom is small and Minseok only has to take a few steps to their bed before he’s in front of Yixing’s lying form. Yixing reaches for the towel. It takes only a flick of his finger for Minseok’s towel to meet the carpeted floor.

The second Yixing’s head goes down, Minseok tangles his fingers in Yixing’s brown locks. He kisses along Minseok’s pelvis, tongue dipping in his belly button.

Minseok lowers his gaze to watch how Yixing’s spine curves once he takes Minseok’s cock in his mouth. He wants to reach and caress the bumps along his spine, but his finger somehow seem stuck in the other’s hair. It doesn’t take him long to get fully hard in Yixing’s mouth, so when Yixing moves to kiss the outside Minseok’s thigh, he whines and tries to bring Yixing’s mouth where they were a few seconds ago.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he says with another kiss.

An image of honey blonde hair and scarred lip envelops his mind. He looks down once again and his hands are now tangled in blonde locks, scarred lips around his cock. “I like him.”

“Great,” Yixing mumbles. “Me too.”

~

_“It’s easier to share feelings with one person,” Kyungsoo tells them two months later._

_“We never expected love from you,” Minseok responds with Yixing in his lap._

_The front door shuts and Kyungsoo never walks through them again._

~

Yixing comes home early from his dance practice. Minseok waits for him in the hallway and Yixing kisses him first, right before he hands him a bag of groceries.

“Let’s make dinner. We have a guest tonight.”

~

_They pick Chanyeol from a mess of boys in the club down the street._

~

The table is set for three, but their bed for less.

Lu Han is slim, but it takes time for him and Yixing to adjust on the bed. Minseok doesn’t join them straight away. He stands next to the door, taking time in taking off his clothes and enjoying the mess happening in front of him.

Lu Han has Yixing on his back. Both Yixing’s wrist are held tightly above his head by Lu Han’s hand, while the other’s slowly working on his cock (Minseok has no idea how they got naked so quickly).

It’s only when Minseok’s belt makes a loud thud against the wooden floor that Lu Han looks up and motions for Minseok to join them on the bed.

Minseok doesn’t hesitate. His step is careful, smooth, trained. With Lu Han’s gaze glued to his hips like that, hand still working on Yixing’s dick, Minseok feels like he could let Lu Han do anything he wants to him. When he actually gets to the bed, Lu Han licks his lips and reaches for Minseok’s hand, but Minseok doesn’t spare him a glance. He lifts Yixing and settles behind him, running his lips along the curve of Yixing’s neck. Yixing’s a moaning mess by now, with Lu Han still working on his cock and Minseok trailing kiss over his neck, back, the pretty curve of his spine.

“Xing,” Minseok coos, hands gentle on Yixing’s torso, “would you like the pretty boy to fuck you, or will it be me?”

“I don’t care, just get on with it.”

Giving Lu Han a teasing look behind Yixing’s shoulder, Minseok pushes Yixing off his chest and onto his fours. The lube and condoms are already laying on the nightstand, prepared. Minseok reaches for the small bottle and throws it around playfully in his hands.

Lu Han’s fingers twitch in his lap when Minseok opens the cap and coats his fingers.

“Don’t worry pretty boy, you’ll get your time with me later,” he says as he pushes his fingers in the boy bent in front of him.

Lu Han growls – he actually fucking _growls_ – and twines his fingers in Yixing’s brown locks, forcing him to take Lu Han’s hard cock in his mouth. His eyes don’t leave Minseok’s for a second, not even when Minseok buries himself deep in Yixing and Lu Han comes at the sight.

~

_They only mess around for two more nights. When Yixing texts him the third night and asks if he’s coming over, Chanyeol answers with something about him “not having time tonight” and “some other time maybe”. In their dull lives, you always have time for sex. It’s a clear sign that Chanyeol’s never showing up again and Minseok has a slight clue why._

_“He looks like an idiot, but he’s definitely not one. I’m glad he got the point of this.”_

_“Nah, he was cute. I wish he stayed longer.”_

_“Well, at least he saved your words for someone else.”_

_~_

Lu Han is the first to rise from the bed and walk to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way. Minseok cradles Yixing and follows Lu Han’s naked figure with his eyes. They can hear Lu Han rummaging through the bathroom and then the water tap running.

Before he comes back, Yixing hugs Minseok closer and whispers so only Minseok can hear.

“I want to keep him.”

~

_Minseok’d never admit it, but man, how much he hated sharing Yixing._

~

 

“I’d like the same,” Minseok admits the next morning over breakfast. They’re alone; Lu Han left before the sunrise, leaving the left side of the bed cold.

Yixing smiles over the cereal spoon in his mouth. “I’m glad you do.”

~

_Hated it so, so, much…_

_~_

Lu Han comes the next day. And the next. And the next.

There’s something about his presence that makes Minseok feel unexplainable emotions.

Maybe it’s because, when Lu Han comes over, they don’t immediately head towards the bedroom, dropping clothes along the way. It’s because, when Lu Han comes over, Minseok makes a cup of coffee and Yixing hands him a strawberry tart he bought on his way home. And maybe it’s because when Lu Han puts the sweet between his mouth, red tongue swiping the cream off the plush lip, Yixing doesn’t react – he only watches.

Maybe that’s why Minseok’s the one who sits in Yixing’s lap and kisses him furiously.

Minseok kisses him until he’s the only one Yixing’s looking at. He drags his hands over Yixing’s shoulders, neck, the curve of his cheekbones and the gentle petals of his eyelids. The feeling of soft lashes tickling his palms makes Minseok opens his eyes and lean back. Yixing has his eyes on the other side of the room, right on the couch where Lu Han sits.

Only when Minseok turns around and looks at the same spot Yixing has his eyes on, he realizes it’s empty. The dip on the couch cushion is still there. The tart lays on the coffee table, half eaten.

“He’s gone,” Minseok whispers.

“He’ll be back.”

~

_‘But I don’t mind you sharing me.’_

~

Truth to Yixing’s words, Lu Han does come back.

It’s Minseok who opens the door for him and it takes Minseok a couple of seconds to register that, _yes_ , Lu Han’s lips are on his. Lu Han’s fingers reach for Minseok’s shoulders, trailing them along Minseok’s arms. He tangles their fingers. The air around them smells like coffee and fresh paint. Lu Han tastes like strawberries.

~

_“You never told me the real reason you wanted this, y’know? I never took you as the voyeur type of guy.”_

_“I’m not a voyeur. I just saw the way you looked at the library boy.”_

_Minseok gasps. “Fuck you and him.”_

_“I think we could arrange that.”_

~

That night, Yixing sits at the end of the bed, hand on his cock, as Minseok takes Lu Han on all fours. For a second, Minseok catches Yixing’s dark gaze and mouths a mocking “ _voyeur."_ He almost laughs at the way Yixing blushes and furrows his eyebrows. He tries to catch Lu Han by his hair and shove Lu Han’s mouth on his cock, but Minseok takes Lu Han by his chest, leaning his own against the other boy’s back.

“Na-ah, I take the Pretty boy first and then you.”

He winks at Yixing and pushes Lu Han back on the sheet, enjoying the way both Lu Han and Yixing moan his name.

~

_Minseok does end up fucking both Jongdae and Yixing._

_Only for three weeks, though. Jongdae moves to another town for a job offer, and from that it’s only him and Yixing._

_When they arrive at the train station, Jongdae asks if they want to stay in touch; he’ll try to come over as often as he can. Yixing pulls him in a hug and tells its okay. Minseok and he will do well on their own._

_Minseok’s surprised to say at least when Jongdae shrugs his shoulder and picks up his suitcase. He hugs Yixing one more time for goodbye and kisses Minseok’s cheek._

_The train leaves with a clutter of massive wheels and conductor’s whistle. Jongdae waves them from afar. He has a grin on his face._

_Minseok’s the only one who smiles back._

~

It’s not a surprise for Minseok to wake next to Yixing’s warm body. _Only_ Yixing’s. Lu Han, as always, left when the sun rose.

Minseok makes breakfast while Yixing’s still asleep. He makes sure to add extra jam on the piece of bread, just the way Yixing likes it. There are three strawberry tarts in the fridge from yesterday – Minseok doesn’t remember Yixing buying so many of them – so he grabs one and puts it next to the jam covered bread. He grins at the cute arrangement made of sugary breakfast and two chamomile tea cups, one for each of them.

Just as he was about to close the fridge door, a flash of something yellow stuck in the bottom of the fridge grabs his attention. Putting the plate on the counter, Minseok leans closer and - how the hell did he not notice it earlier – reaches for the strawberry tarts. Right there, on the plate, is a yellow note with a message written in a messy handwriting.

_I know how much you love them, so I went and bought more. Don’t forget to share~_

_L_

“What are you smiling about?”

Startled, Minseok looks up and finds Yixing standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his lips. Minseok points to the note and says, “Lu Han left this. He said we have to share.”

Yixing reads the note and his smile soon matches Minseok’s. “Well I’m glad I woke up on time, or this would probably get eaten in a minute by my cute boyfriend.”

“Hey,” Minseok pouts, “I was about to bring you breakfast and you treat me like this.”

Yixing eyes the breakfast sitting on the counter and beams excitedly. He brings his arms around Minseok and just when Minseok was about to return the hug, Yixing snatches the plate from the counter and runs to the bedroom.  Yixing laughs as Minseok runs for him, moving the drapes separating the rooms in their tiny flat along the way.

“Yixing, you’re going to trip! I just washed the floors. Do you know how long it took me to wash the carpet the last time you dropped the- ”

 A loud crash rings through the flat and Minseok can hear Yixing curse in the other room.

“Oops?”

“Zhang Yixing!”

The strawberry tarts end up forgotten by both of them, but the yellow note crumpled in Yixing’s back pocket is only forgotten by Minseok.

~

_“Jongdae texted me this morning.”_

_“Oh, really? What did he say?”_

_“He said he’s coming to visit his parents in a few days. He asked me if I wanted to meet him.”_

_This catches Minseok off guard, and he can’t hold the surprise in his voice when he asks, “He wants to meet up with you? Only you?”_

_Yixing nods his head. Suddenly, Minseok feels something weighing him down, a gruesome feeling settling in his chest and pulling him above the surface where he can actually breathe. His throat constricts when he tries to utter the only appropriate question at this moment._

_“And you replied with what?”_

_His voice shakes and it’s not unnoticed by Yixing._

_“I told him I’m not interested,” he answers with a chuckle and pretty fingers messing with his brown locks. “What did you think?”_

_“Nothing,” Minseok lies through gritted teeth._

_“Good, I’m glad we sorted that out.”_

_They don’t talk about it again, and for the first time Minseok wishes Yixing could see through his lies._

~

 It’s only a week after strawberry tarts and the yellow note when Minseok walks home to find Yixing and Lu Han sitting on the couch. They’re watching a movie and Yixing’s hand is dangerously close to Lu Han thigh.

 They hear him enter and Yixing flips on the couch, facing Minseok excitingly. Lu Han flashes Minseok a smile across his shoulder.

The uncomfortable feeling in Minseok’s chest starts boiling again. Lu Han only came around when both Yixing _and_ Minseok were at home, not like this, not when Yixing was so vulnerable and exposed to the other man.  

As if reading his mind, Yixing answers the unspoken question with a light smile and a hand around Lu Han’s shoulder. “We finished practice earlier than expected, so I thought we should come over and wait for you.”

“I-“ Minseok stutters and Lu Han gives him a curious look, something between sympathy and curiosity. He patiently waits for Minseok to form his words, now that Yixing has his attention back on the movie. Yixing’s hand is still casually leaning over Lu Han, his bony fingers massaging comfortable circles in Lu Han’s right shoulder. The _feeling_ strikes again when Lu Han leans in the touch, his doe eyes glinting with curiosity when Minseok visibly tenses and his small hands curl in fists.

“Yixing,” he tries again and Lu Han only raises his eyebrow when Minseok calls his boyfriend’s name. “Come to the kitchen, I need to talk with you about something.”

Turning his back on the pair sitting on the couch, Minseok misses how Yixing shrugs his shoulders and follows him to the kitchen. The tiny kitchen is separated from Lu Han by only a red drape, and it’s not giving them enough privacy, but Minseok won’t let himself make the same mistake twice.

“You wanted to talk about something?”

“You haven’t told me.”

“About what?”

Minseok takes a deep breath and lowers the tone of his voice, hoping the boy currently sitting in the room next to them won’t hear him.

“About Lu Han coming over tonight.”

“Is that a problem?”

The question takes Minseok off guard. He tries to think of an appropriate answer and it takes him only a bit to realize this is not the time and the place to have a discussion like this. But, something in his mind switches when he notes the change in their relationship - in their previous relationships - right here in their little kitchen where coffee stains mark every free surface, and black and white polaroids decorate the refrigerator door, pinned with a small deer – shaped magnet. His eyes fix on the red drape and right there, the little mistake Minseok’s going to make again hums a tune to the soundtrack coming from the TV.

Yixing’s eyes follow Minseok’s one to the drape and then back to them.

“Minseok…”

“Do you want me to make popcorn?”

“Huh?”

“I think there’s a pack left in the bottom drawer. I’ll put it in the microwave, you go and fetch the bowl - the green plastic one.”

“Minseok, is that what you wanted to talk about?”

The look Yixing gives him is the one of disappointment, and Minseok tries really, really hard not to let it affect him as much as it should.

“Yeah,” he says. “What did you think?”

“Nothing,” Yixing finally says and turns around, reaching for the plastic bowl and handing it to Minseok. “Nothing.”

Most of the time, Minseok was really glad Yixing couldn’t see through his lies.

~

_It’s somewhere between Jongdae and Kris when people start talking. They refer to them as the “you know” couple, obviously not bold enough to say how it’s the couple who’s been messing around with different people for the past few months and somehow are okay with it. The voices come from their tightest social circles – Yixing’s dance club, Minseok’s studio and the club Kris owns. But, even with the people talking, Kris sends drinks to their table._

~

Lu Han continues to come over, even with the obvious tension between the pair. He’d sometimes bring fruit flavored sweets, but most of the time _he_ ’d be enough. 

It’s around that time, as Yixing works his hands all over Minseok’s body and Minseok kisses Lu Han like there’s no tomorrow, that Minseok notes how Lu Han’s mouth may taste like strawberries, but the rest of him tastes like anything but the sweet, spring fruit.

 The rest of Lu Han tastes bitter under in his mouth. Skin creamy milk, but salty under his tongue.  Body gently carved, but elbowed Minseok in the most painful of places.

Except, when Yixing falls asleep on his right and Lu Han kisses him to slumber on his left, Lu Han’s body turns milky under Minseok’s fingers again, body fitting naturally against his own and mouth sweet as strawberries again, again and again.

~

_“On the house,” the waiter says. Knowing where the owner usually sits, Yixing only raises his glass at the secluded part of the club and somewhere in the dim light Kris raises his glass in return._

~

As always, right when the run rises, Lu Han leaves.

This morning, it’s Yixing who wakes first and walks to their kitchen, just to make coffee for him and Minseok to start the day. But, before he could walk to the cupboard, a flash of black and white tinged with bright yellow grabs his attention, making him stop in his actions and read the yellow note plastered over a photo of the near pastry shop window.

_I knew the store wouldn’t work today, so I hope this makes for it_

_( just to let you know I’m thinking of you)_

_L_

~

_Kris only approaches them after four nights of “on the house” drinks. Yixing and Minseok looks underdressed compared to Kris, who looks immaculate in his navy suit and silver cuffs. Minseok shifts uncomfortably in his leather pants and jacket of the same material. He never knew how the owner looked. He heard stories from Yixing about Kris and his intimidating looks, but he never imagined those stories to appear so, well, true._

_Yixind and Kris were old friends, university buddies to be more precise. Kris quit his studies a year before Yixing did the same. They haven’t stayed in touch, but Yixing was aware of the soft spot Kris always had for him. Minseok was also aware of the same, especially now when Kris sneaks his arm around Yixing’s lean waist and Yixing beams an excited “Ge!” when their faces meet._

_It’s pure formality when Kris offers his hand to Minseok. Minseok wished he didn’t feel so small compared to this man who smelled like expensive cologne and suit worth more than Minseok’s entire existence. Yixing’s small touches on Kris’ wrist and excessive laughter showed anything but sympathy towards Minseok’s gloomy mood._

~

Folding the note carefully so it doesn’t crumble, Yixing puts it in his back pocket.

~

_Most of the time, Minseok’d be the one to head for work first, running towards the atelier with bruises on his wrists and neck, something Sehun would always take a chance to tease him about. Some of them were made by Yixing. Most of them were from Kris._

~

The smell of fresh toast and coffee wakes Minseok. When he opens his eyes, a cup of coffee accompanied by a plate of toast and fruit chopped up greets him from the side of the bed. A ridiculously wide smile grows on his face.

“Ah, you’re finally up,” Yixing says from somewhere in the apartment.

Minseok can’t see him in the bedroom, so he sits in the bed and scans the surrounding in the search for his boyfriend. The drape separating the bedroom and the livingroom is moved aside and right through the mess of last night’s dinner, Minseok’s easel and dripping paint, Yixing stands with hands in his back pockets and a dimple visible smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Minseok mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He gestures to the breakfast and then with his hand for Yixing to join him.

“I’ll pass,” Yixing says, now standing at the foot of the bed and taking his backpack from the floor. “I have to go to the studio. Jongin called, says Taemin hurt his ankle and now we have to search for a replacement.”

“Ah,” Minseok murmurs, his hands going for the toast and taking a bite. “Does that mean you’ll stay late? I thought we could watch a movie or something when you come home.”

“Sorry, I promise we’ll watch it next time.”

With a shrug of shoulders and a mask to hide the hurt he actually feels, Minseok tilts his head to meet Yixing’s lips in a short goodbye kiss. With his hands in his back pockets, Yixing leaves through the front door, leaving Minseok with an unfinished breakfast and half empty coffee mug.

~

_“Hyung, there’s someone outside waiting for you,” Sehun says over the rolls of paper in his hands._

_Minseok raises his head and glances at Sehun over his canvas. He raises his eyebrow and the boy only shrugs his shoulders. Minseok sighs and returns his attention back on the work before him._

_“I told you so many times its okay for Yixing to come when I’m working.”_

_“Umm, I don’t think that’s Yixing outside.”_

_That makes Minseok head snap up, eyes staring uncertain at Sehun’s._

_“You think?”_

_“I-“_

_“Hello Minseok.”_

~

“Rough night, hyung?” Sehun teases over the rim of his coffee mug. Kyungsoo shoots him a glare from where he’s sitting and Sehun only mouths a “ _what”_ at him.

Minseok doesn’t bother with the two of them. He tries to focus on the lunch before him, but his phone keeps distracting him from so. He texted Yixing an hour ago – something about him missing Yixing and asking what does he want for dinner – but the reply hasn’t arrived yet. He guesses Yixing must be busy, the competition is coming soon and they’re missing a dancer, but he should find a minute to text back. Right?

“If you’re feeling sick you should go home,” Joonmyun says. He sounds worried (but doesn’t he always).

Minseok looks up from his phone screen and at the three men sitting across him. “I’m okay,” he explains. He shoves a piece of rice cake in his mouth and lets an exaggerate moan just to change the subject. “Delicious. Did you make these, Kyungsoo?”

“I did,” Kyungsoo says with furrowed eyebrows. Kyungsoo’s obviously not buying his bullshit, but whatever was on his mind stays unspoken.

“Delicious,” Minseok says for the second time. “Yixing loves rice cakes.”

“I could send you some, if you’d like.”

“Great!”

“Minseok-oppa,” a female voice echoes in the room, and all four of them turn to look at the tiny girl standing in the doorway. “There’s someone called Lu Han waiting for you outside. Should I bring him here or?”

Out of all things that could’ve happened today, this is probably the last one Minseok hoped for. Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han… Why Lu Han? What could he possibly want from him? Did something happen to Yixing?

Minseok’s eyes widen at the thought. Panicked, he rises from his chair, startling the other three men sitting at the table, and rushes towards the door. “I’ll go and meet him down there,” he tells the girl and heads down the stairs before she could even reply.

The walk down the third floor seems like an eternity. A trianwreck of thoughts  – Yixing breaking his ankle at the practice, not being able to perform and somehow it evolving in a permanent damage, Yixing’s dreams crashing, them not having money to pay the rent because Minseok working alone is not enough, they split apart - flash in his mind and he almost crashes into an immaculate Lu Han waiting in the afternoon sun.

Lu Han gives a curious look when a breathless Minseok tries to form words around the dry tongue in his mouth. The expression on Lu Han’s face is an unreadable one and Minseok’s heart shatters.

~

_Kris wants to talk. Over a coffee, if that’s possible. Minseok’d never consider rejecting a coffee, but he has a hard time agreeing on this one._

~

Lu Han wants to bond. Over an ice-cream, if that’s possible.

Preposterous.

~

_They settle in a small diner, away from curious eyes, and Kris isn’t hesitant to go straight to subject._

_“I want to talk about Yixing,” he says completely serious._

_Minseok tries to not look surprised. Or maybe he isn’t. He kind of expected this._

_“What about him?”_

_Kris hesitates, turning around every couple of seconds to check if anyone’s listening. Minseok, obviously annoyed by now, frowns and clears his throat to get Kris’s attention. Kris must’ve gotten the growing impatience of the other man. He fixes the collar of his shirt and coughs in his hand awkwardly. It’s amusing to see Kris like this, surrounded by smudged window glass and checkered table cloth, and not illuminated by the neon lights and cigarette smoke._

_“You know I’ve known Yixing for years. He’s a close friend of mine, and even thought we haven’t talked in a while, I still think of him as a family member. He helped me go through some difficult parts of my life, and I’m forever grateful. So,” Kris sighs and folds his hands on the table, “I feel horrible for having to say this because I know exactly how I feel about him, and I understand if you want to stand up and leave now. I won’t blame you.”_

_Yes, Minseok wants to stand up and maybe punch Kris right in the face, because what the actual fuck. How dare he come to Minseok’s work and say to his face that-_

_“I want you to break up with him and date me, Minseok.”_

~

“You scared me, idiot,” Minseok mumbles over the spoon in his mouth. “I thought something happened to Yixing.”

Lu Han gives an apologetic smile and Minseok’s heart maybe skips a little at that. He mentally frowns, because he’s acting absolutely ridiculous. He’s a grown man, not a teenager whose heart skips when other boys smile. 

After that, Lu Han apologies, says how he didn’t mean to disturb Minseok at work. But he knew Minseok’s in charge and he could get off work whenever he’d like.

“I’m not in charge, I’m just telling them to clean up after themselves and not leave open paint on the floor.” He laughs and catches himself off guard when he actually blushes under Lu Han’s gaze.

Lu Han’s gaze is a persistent one, meaning he doesn’t even blink when Minseok talks about his latest work or that best seller he saw in the bookshop a few days ago.

That afternoon, Minseok finds out how Lu Han came to Korea three years ago to capture lives of doomed teenagers and vintage diners in the streets everyone forgot. He lived with his aunt at first, but with the help of pure luck, his work got published in some artsy magazine. Tons of recognition came after that, and long story short he got a place of his own where he could handle his pictures without getting scolded for being sloppy.

Afternoon soon turns to evening, and Minseok also learns that Lu Han’s favorite ice-cream flavor is vanilla – “So ordinary,” Minseok teases – and how he tried to form a band with his friend Zitao in high school, and how he almost broke his nose when he fell from a bicycle at the age of five.

It’s almost midnight when Minseok learns that Lu Han’s kisses taste the best when they’re alone, pressed against the brick wall with no one else to see.

~

_“You’re so full of bullshit,” Minseok grits through his teeth and stands from his chair, almost knocking the coffee mug from the table._

_To leave Yixing? To hurt Yixing?_

_And because of whom? Kris?_

_Minseok almost laughs when Kris follows him through the diner, then all the way to the bus stop. He hasn’t said a word since the confession and now he’s standing by Minseok’s side. Minseok knows he has no bus to wait, since his Audi is somewhere around the corner, but he still waits for Minseok to say something. Anything._

_Luckily, Minseok’s bus arrives only minutes later. Kris doesn’t try to get in, only silently watches when Minseok hops inside and turns to look at Kris._

_“You know, this only shows how much you don’t know me. I feel sorry for you Kris, I really do.”_

~

It’s almost two hours past midnight when Minseok comes home. Yixing’s already asleep on their bed, tangled in the white comforter. His chest is moving in the slow rhythm of his breathing. He looks peaceful and Minseok feels bad when his phone goes off, making Yixing stir in his sleep, but not wake.

It’s a message from Lu Han.

_i forgot to tell you this today even tho it was the reason i called you out in the first place. i want to take pictures of you. only you. come to my place tomorrow around 7. ill wait for u._

_lu han_

Minseok sends back his promise.

_~_

_‘I’m sorry’, is what Kris texts Minseok._

_“I don’t want to see Kris ever again and the same goes for you,” is what Minseok tells Yixing._

_“I still don’t understand what made you so upset, but if that’s what you want then I guess it’s okay,” Yixing says and cradles Minseok tighter against his chest. He didn’t need any more explanation, but Minseok somehow knew that it’s not going to end at this._

~

Yixing leaves for practice in the morning again. Minseok uses the absence of the other to make his hair decent for the first time in a while and put on that new cologne that stood unpacked for months.

The walk to Lu Han’s place in not a long one, and when he rings the doorbell he almost laughs at how ridiculous he must look right now, with his bangs pushed up and fresh clothes that smell of pine trees or whatever the packaging had said. No one’s going to know how he _smelled_ when they look at the photos.

Lu Han opens the door with a wide grin. His hands go straight for Minseok’s leather collar and he doesn’t hesitate when he brings Minseok against the now closed door and kisses him hungrily.

They break the kiss only when Minseok goes for the rim of Lu Han’s shirt and Lu Han’s hands stop him from taking it off. _Right_ , they’re not here for that.

Now that Lu Han had step away, Minseok gets a clearer view of the apartment. It’s very simple and neat. White walls with a round coffee table in the centre of the room. The furniture is beige with brown pillows scattered over it and some even on the floor. There’s a terrace door leading to a beautiful view of the town. Another pair of doors leads to probably more rooms in the apartment.

What catches Minseok’s attention the most is the row of pictures hanging on every wall. Some of them are magazine articles with another set of photographs and _‘by Lu Han’_ written in cursive in the very corner of it. That must be only one of many magazines Lu Han took photos for.

“They’re amazing,” Minseok says and the other only nods in gratitude.

After that, Lu Han points to the terrace and explains how he thinks Minseok fits the surrounding and how the twilight sky compliments his skin tone. As an artist, Minseok refuses to buy this sugary talk, but blushes anyways.

~

_It’s almost endearing, really. How, after Kris, Yixing tries to look oblivious as if he knows nothing. As if nothing happened. And Minseok doesn’t know what hurts the most; the way Yixing pretends everything’s alright or how he maybe doesn’t even care at all._

~

The first set of photos are made on the terrace.

 (Minseok’s chin raised high, skin glowing under the sun)

The second are in Lu Han’s kitchen.

(With feet propped on the counter and strawberries in his mouth, Lu Han tells him he’s irresistible)

 And the third on Lu Han’s bed.

(In the mist of pine and sweat in the air, Lu Han proves him just that)

~

_But even after all that, they don’t stop the game._

_Baekhyun’s loud, talks way too much, irritates Minseok to no end, but it’s Yixing who finds him nice and makes him stay._

_He stays for only a month or so before he leaves the same way he walked in their lives; suddenly, carefully and without much impact._

~

Yixing’s competition is coming soon and his practices take the most of his day. Minseok spends the day either in the atelier or waiting for Lu Han to pick him up and take him for ice-cream or coffee. Lu Han doesn’t stay in the studio as much as Yixing does. He’s only taking a part in one choreography, so he has time to take Minseok out (and kiss him, and have sex with him).

It’s not like there’s anything wrong with him spending the most of his time with Lu Han. Minseok doesn’t remember when was the last time he talked with Yixing, at least the way they did before, so it’s a surprise for him when Yixing walks in the flat on day, Lu Han on his heels.

A moment of silence passes between the three of them; Minseok standing with a brush and fresh paint on his cheeks and taking the sight of a flushed Yixing dressed in his blue hoodie and jeans, with Lu Han peering behind his shoulder.

“You’re home,” Minseok says, surprised. He checks the wall clock – it shows around three pm – and then the lack of Yixing’s backpack and Lu Han’s. He ignores the uneasy feeling in his gut and puts his best smile. “I thought you won’t come home till tonight.”

“Well, I am. This is just a break. We thought we could grab lunch since here since it’s really crowded at the place where we usually eat,” Yixing explains.

“Ahh, I see,” Minseok hums and turns towards the hallway where his canvas and paint are. “Well, you go and grab something to eat. I’ll be over here.”

“Okay,” Yixing shouts somewhere behind him and Minseok can hear a pair of feet padding towards the kitchen.

 

Later, they do return to practice, but not before Yixing drops to his knees and gives Minseok one of the best blowjobs of his life. Or it maybe had something to do with Lu Han’s fingers in his ass. Either way, it was the best.

~

_In the past, there were times when Minseok wondered why he even agreed to all of this._

_~_

“The choreography is not going well,” Yixing says one night. They’re lying on their bed after a particularly heated make out session, with Minseok on Yixing’s chest and his hands around the smaller man. “We have no option but to include Lu Han in it.”

“That’s going to take a lot of work,” Minseok says, his words coming out muffled against Yixing’s t-shirt.

“It will, and I’ll probably have to stay with him overnight to work on it. I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I promise it’s going to be worth later.”

Minseok tries to not sound disappointed when he says, “Good luck with it then,” and not feel guilty, because he’s not sure if it’s Yixing or maybe Lu Han the one he’s disappointed for.

~

_Sometimes, Minseok thinks it’s because he’s scared of Yixing leaving, so he’d so anything for the other; just because he loves Yixing so so much._

~

Lu Han manages to somehow sneak a day off, and he spends the whole of it with Yixing and Minseok. Minseok doesn’t recall the last time he lay like this – between Yixing and the other’s warm bodies – with Lu Han’s hands around his torso and Yixing’s breath hot against his neck.

The morning after, Lu Han leaves and Yixing wakes first so he could collect all the parchments of Lu Han’s heart written on small yellow notes. 

~

_Thankfully, Minseok doesn’t have to love anyone else beside Yixing. His chest is too tight anyway._

~

There are dozens of polaroids hanging over Minseok’s head, just where the chandelier and the white wall meet. Absently, Minseok lets his hands go up and pretend to touch the photographs, as if they were on the tips of his fingers.

By his side, Lu Han pretends to sleep. Instead sleeping, he watches Minseok with the corner of his eye. There are paint drops, barely visible to the eye, on Minseok’s hands and some on his face. It’s blue. Blue suits him.

Minseok drops his hands by his side.

“I think I love him.”

The words echo in the dark room along with the steady beat of Lu Han’s heart.

~

_Nowadays, when Minseok thinks about it, it all looks so ridiculous. Because they are inseparable, like two pieces of puzzle who fit perfectly together._

_~_

Whilst the day brings strawberry tarts, yellow notes and bright polaroids, the night gives them oil paintings and cured brushes lying in the dark hallway, right under the half-empty backpack and blue hoodie hung on the wall. The rumbling sound of an old refrigerator echoes through the small apartment, because the red drapes aren’t exactly doors and Yixing almost jerks awake on the living room couch. The sound, though, doesn’t affect Minseok the slightest. The bedroom is far enough away.

~

_And if there ever was a moment when they couldn’t put the puzzle pieces together, there was always someone else who’d do it instead of them._

_~_

“I’m going to bring you the key in a bit, just wait a couple more minu- No, why? Well I’m sorry, but how does a person even lock himself inside a building, Joonmyun.” Jumbles of panicked words come through the phone and Minseok rolls his eyes. “I get it, I get it, just wait for me to leave my stuff inside and I’ll be there.”

Minseok ends the call with a deep sight. He balances the groceries in his arms and takes out the apartment keys from his back pocket. At least five different keychains hang from it. Minseok mentally curses himself for buying so much and putting all of them on one key.

After a few minutes of struggling with the bags in his hands, he opens the door to the apartment and almost trips over the familiar pair of black Converse in the entryway. 

“Xing, you home?” he calls. No one answers, but a sound of someone moving comes from one of the rooms, most likely the living room, and Minseok makes his way down the hall, to the said room.

The first thing Minseok notices makes the bags from his hand drop on the floor. The carton of milk hits the floor hard, opens and dribbles all over the floorboards. The white trails leads to Yixing sitting on the floor. He clutches something in his hands, something yellow and white, against his chest.

Tearing his gaze from Yixing, Minseok looks around the room. He feels his breath hitch at the sight of dozens, hundreds of photographs hanging on the ceiling, yellow sticky – notes plastered all over the room and three strawberry tarts placed on the centre of the table.

Walking past Yixing’s sitting form, Minseok makes to the centre of the room. He looks up, right where the photographs of him are, and reaches his hands. The tips of his fingers barely brush the edge of one, making the others sway on thin strings as if they’re carried by the wind.

Suddenly, a yellow note falls gently on his nose. Minseok takes it in his hand and reads the messy handwriting.

_I already miss you. I’m impatiently waiting for us to meet tonight._

_L_

“Minseok,” Yixing’s voice calls. It sounds almost desperate. Minseok doesn’t understand why.

“Where is he?” Minseok asks, not wanting to turn around.

Yixing takes a deep breath. “I called him, but he didn’t answer. I went to his place, knocked and rang the bell till the woman next door walked outside and yelled at me, saying that the young photographer moved yesterday and is not coming back.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.”

With his back still on Yixing, Minseok can’t see the other’s face, and he’s sure he doesn’t want to when Yixing speaks again.

“I loved him so much.”

Minseok stays quiet. His hand goes up again and this time manages to grab one photo. It’s light under his fingers, just like the clothes he wears in the picture, carried by the summer breeze on the sixth floor terrace of Lu Han’s apartment. With a steady hand he flips it around. A messy handwriting, black as the paint around Minseok’s fingers, writes the message.

_Best summer of my life. Treasure it, as I will too._

“No more than I did, Yixing...”

~

_It’s around April when Yixing finds someone to fit the puzzles again. Minseok thinks they don’t need one now, but Yixing says Lu Han’s very pretty, so Minseok goes for it._

_No harm in one more, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to fefedove for editing this for me :)


End file.
